


Run

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose genderbend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

It had been a normal day, chips and telly and work at the shop. Just like everyday for him, really. But it wasn’t. She’d saved him that day; running up as the mannequins circled around him, her dark hair flying, blue eyes smiling along with her mouth.

“Run!”

She was different now, he thought, as she took his hand and pulled him after her. Brown messy hair, brown eyes instead of blue. A mess of freckles, and a hell of a gob on her, he thought with a smile. But still his Doctor. 

They were in the middle of some alien market; he’d asked her the name of the planet and she’d answered faster than the speed of light, going off on some tangent about the exchange rates and the influx of bazoolium, so he still had no idea. Not that he minded, he thought, looking down at her as she picked up something at a merchant’s table, haggling with the proprietor. 

“What do you think, Mr. Tyler?” she said, holding it up with a grin. 

“How many belts do you really need, Doctor?” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“Welllll, one more couldn’t hurt,” she said, and he couldn’t help smiling back, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. She paid, then reached for his hand, swinging it with hers as they walked.

She stopped suddenly, pulling her glasses out of her coat pocket and slipping them on. “Do you smell that?”

“Smells like… bananas,” he said. She grinned.

“Run!”


End file.
